Barton Hollow
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: When Shinji, Kiskue, Byukuya, Toshiro, Rukia, and Renji wake up in a world with sideways skyscrapers and erotic weather patterns they have no idea what's going on. That is until a teen tells them how they got there. Something happened but they can't remember what. Ichigo seems to be fighting constantly according to his spirits. ADOPTED BY MistyPaws
1. chapter 1

When Shinji, Kiskue, Byukuya, Toshiro, Rukia, and Renji wake up in a world with sideways skyscrapers and erotic weather patterns they have no idea what's going on.

That is until a teen tells them how they got there.

Something happened they know that but they can't remember what. But Ichigo seems to be fighting constantly according to his spirits.

But when they remember they might not want to have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its charecters.


	2. 1) Sideways Skyscrapers

1.) Sideways Skyscrapers

1

Groans where heard as five people where brung from sleep.

"What the hell happened?" A gruff voice came from a red haired male as he rubbed his head and stood up.

"That's a good question." A blonde male spoke as he too stood.

"I can't recall what has happened the last 24 hours." A male with black hair spoke as he started looking around where they where.

"Me either, nii-sama." The only female of the group spoke as she too started to look around.

"Where are we?" A white haired child asked.

"That seems to be a million dollor question." A male with pale blond hair spoke.

Suddenly it seemed to hit them that they were standing on the side of a sky scraper and not surprisingly all of them began to fall. They tried to stop themselves but couldn't access any of their abilities.

A blur of black was seen running up the building from the base of it when it got to the nearest person a hand shot out and grabbed the female's clothes.

Another hand shot out and grabbed another, while the other four grabbed onto the cloak of the blur.

Once all of them had a hold of the blur's cloak, it shot foward leaving shattered glass and a sonic boom behind it.

Once they were near the top of the skyscraper gravity seemed to rotate and they were able to stand on the sideways building.

They panted from the adrenaline rush as they moved away from the one who had saved them.

"Who are you? Are you the one who brung us here?" The short blond haired male questioned the being with a glare.

They all faced the cloak covered being watching its every move.

"In a way you could say that. But there is no reason to fear where you are or who I am."

The, clearly a male's, voice spoke as he turned to face them.

He reached up to pull down the hood of the black cloak to reveal a teen with pale skin and brown hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes where a piercing blue and spoke of wisdom and knowledge. Something danced in the teen's eyes that made them want to trust him instantly but it was something that also spoke of an uncountable amount of danger.

"Why should we trust you? We don't even know you!" The female snapped reaching for her Zanpokuto only to discover it gone. She made a sound of distress as the male spoke again.

"But you do know me. As I know you. Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji Abarai. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Shinji Hirako. Kiskue Urahara."

They all held suprised expressions at the knowledge of the teen.

"Then how do we know you?" Kiskue asked the teen.

The teen smirked, "You know me as Tensa Zangetsu. And you six are in my wielder's inner world."

"Ichigo's-"

"Yes."

"But that's impossible! No one can inter another's inner world!!" Renji yelled.

"For me. That feat is possible."

Byakuya calmed his sister and Luetinent down as the two blonde's came to terms with that fact as they stared at the teen in front of them who stared back.

But there was a blazing flare in Shinji's mind that caused him to hesitate in trusting the teen.

"Ichigo is a Vizard. That means that you should be a hollow, but yer not."

Tensa smirked, "That is true, but Ichigo is different. Me and the hollow are two seperate beings. Where the hollow is at the moment would be a mystery to me."

Shinji watched the teen for a moment before nodding.

"So, Tensa-san, why are we here?" Kiskue asked.

Tensa turned to him and gazed at him a moment before answering. "I can not answer why you are here. You would have to remember that on your own. But, I can tell you that it was in your best interests."

"How can it be in our best interests if we don't know why we are here?" Byukuya asked as he turned back to the teen.

The teen didn't answer. Instead glow surrounded him and they watched as the teen grew taller and older.

When the glow faded a man stood with sunglasses on his face. His hair and cloak moved with an unfelt wind as his arms dissapeared behind the cloak.

The movement of the cloak resembled a ever burning fire and frightened them if they looked to closely at it.

"What just happened?" Rukia asked as she stared at the older, now much taller, mans face.

"It seems Ichigo has stopped using me in Bankai form." Zangetsu replied.

"Stopped using you in Bankai?! Does that mean he is fighting now." Renji spoke.

"That is correct. He is fighting an opponent that will not leave him without harm." The spirit turned to face beside him as a being started to form beside him.

A few seconds later a bleached version of Ichigo was standing beside Zangetsu seemingly to ignore the other Soul Reapers in Ichigo's inner world.

"YOU IDIOT KING!!" With that the Bleached version of Ichigo sonidoed at a speed they couldn't follow out of the area.

"Im guessing that was Ichigo's hollow." Kiskue summarized.

A nod from Zangetsu was all be got as the spirit looked to the skies.

Zangetsu was mumbling and only Shinji was able to hear what he said and recognize that he was saying anything at all, "Ichigo remember what we said. Pull back and you will age, hesitate and you will die. Don't stop now."

The spirit then looked at the skies in the distance drawing the other's attention towards that direction as well to see a nightmare.

In the skies in the distance where clouds as dark as night raging like fire. Winds were spinning around the clouds where roars could be heard. Lighting lit up the shadows made by the cloud like fire every few seconds.

All in all it was frightening.

"A storm is coming."


	3. 2) Never Changing

2.) Never Changing

2

"What does the storm mean?" Toshiro was the first to ask the question on their minds.

Zangetsu had taken them into one of the sideways skyscrapers to get them out of the unrelenting storm. The inside of it was actually like a bachelor's pad you would find in New York City and they found that every room was different. Despite the building being sideways the room wasn't as disorienting.

The Bleached version of Ichigo had come to the building their were at but instead of coming inside he sat on the edge of the building in the rain.

Zangetsu who had been looking outside of the only wall made of glass turned to look at the child Captain only to see all of them watching him.

He looked back out at the storm as he answered.

"It has been raining alot lately. It rained when Ichigo lost his mother. It rained when he felt hopeless to stop the hollow from hurting those around him. It rained, almost constantly, when he lost his abilities. It rains when he has to kill. It rains when someone dies."

"Sorrow. Guilt. Despair. And hopelessness." Rukia drew as the conclusion.

"And heartbreak."

"Does it rain often here?" Renji asked with scrunched brows. He didn't like how often, it sounded like, that his best friend felt those feelings.

Zangetsu closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "When he came here to learn Mugetsu there wasn't a sky. When Yuzu died from her experience as a captive in hell, in a matter of a single minute the skies disappeared and the buildings crumbled. Events you currently do not remember that happened recently will result in the skies disappearance once again."

They where wide eyed. "Events we don't remember. What exactly is going on? What is Ichigo fighting?" Shinji asked once he regained his voice.

Zangetsu moved his eyes to him before turning back to the window and watching the storm.

Suddenly a flash of lightning sparked from the sky and struck a skyscraper a couple miles away from theirs, startling them. The lighting rippled in waves around and inside the building before the building collapsed on itself.

They watched frightened and stunned. Renji swallowed hard. "That can't happen to this building can it?"

"No it cannot the one we are in can never be touched. Weither Ichigo wished it or not. The lighting is self anger it will only attack parts of his inner world. Nothing else." Zangetsu calmly answered. Unaffected by the display.

The Shinigami yelped when suddenly the hollow swung down holding the edge of the building by one hand and smashed through the window joining them inside.

The glass from the window immediately reformed without a problem, without leaving a mess or protection from the unforgiving wind.

But they didn't care about the window there where more concerned about the hollow standing there glaring at Zangetsu. When the hollow first appeared in front of them they didnt get a good look at but now they where started with how much alike he looked to Ichigo.

He had white hair that was grown out to match how Ichigo's was where he fought Aizen. His eyes where golden on black and his clothes was a inverted version of the regular Shinigami uniform.

But what startled them more was the scars.

From the bottom of his right eye to his chin was a scar that looked a year old. Around his right wrist was a scar wrapping around it like a band.

Over his left eye going from his forhead to the other side of his nose was a curved scar and if you looked just a bit closer you could tell that that eye was glossed over showing him as blind in that eye.

His left ear had a line through it looking as if it had been cut in half at one point.

They had no doubt that under his clothes was alot more.


	4. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


	5. Up For Adoption

Ok. So. I have decided to do this. I'm putting this story and several others up for adoption. I love them, but I feel like I'm neglecting them badly. I know I said I'd rewrite them, but I've lost interest in them and instead have gained new, better ideas that I've found myself giving more attention to. So I feel as if some of these stories could find better authors that would take better care of them!

So if you would like to adopt feel free but please notify me, because I would like to post the one who adopts' name up for my readers who enjoy this story, and I would also like to read the story whoever adopts can come up with!

All I ask once this story is adopted is that I'm given credit for the original by saying in the new one that it is adopted, otherwise anything can be changed to your liking! The second thing I ask is that you take care of it, meaning you don't adopt this story then never continue it, or never post it, or take years to publish it, or abandon it right away.. I don't want to see that happen to these stories. I know that some of the ones up for adoption are horrible and not much is given to work with, that's because these were written when I'm was a preteen and now that my writing ability has grown... I cringe myself at some of them, but I hope that someone else can give these stories the better justice that they deserve.

Good luck!

Thank you for reading!

And I hope this story and the others can find a good home!

Like I said before.. message me if you're interested. Weather through my kik account, my name there is:DTU16, through PM here on this site, or just through leaving a comment in the review section.

Hope to here back from someone soon!

Love y'all!

—DTU


	6. Adopted

This story has been adopted by MistyPaws


End file.
